


Med-Lab Encounter

by GuiltyxAng3L



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Sexual Content, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyxAng3L/pseuds/GuiltyxAng3L
Summary: Genji is being sent off on a long mission, not knowing when or if he'll return. He and Angela share a long awaited encounter.





	Med-Lab Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is just a quick one I put together to see how people react to steamy scenes. This is more or less a test for myself. I want to know your thoughts on this type of writing. I'm working on my series for Result of Our Love and I want to make sure my writing is being depicted as I see it in my head. This is only a taste of the type of explanations I can do for intimate scenes. I'm working extremely hard on my series one. SOOOO, please tell me what you think? 
> 
> Thanks (:
> 
> I wrote this with the Black Watch Genji skin in mind.

Genji was sure this is what he wanted. 

He leaned against the wall next to the med-lab door, glancing up to see the plaque inscribed with _her_ name. He let out a long sigh, flicking his wrist so a shuriken slid out from his cybernetic arm. He was feeling on edge, the shuriken sliding swiftly between his fingers as he fiddled with it. The small object played a role in his distraction from the nervous feeling that grew within his stomach.

Perhaps he should come back another time. 

The door slid open unexpectedly, the sound of heels clicking against the smooth floor. He straightened himself as Angela appeared next to him, wearing a simple navy skirt and white blouse. Her eyes glanced to his direction, a concerned look forming on her face.

“Genji? Is something wrong? Is everything alright?” He felt her eyes scan over him briefly for an injury and he chuckled at her behavioural instinct as a doctor. 

“Do you always assume the worst? Perhaps I just wanted to visit you.” His gaze settled on the celestial sapphire of her eyes.

The crease between her eyebrows softened as a vivifying smile replaced her features. “Well, I never know with you. You’re a precarious man, Mr. Shimada. Sometimes I think you get hurt on purpose just to visit me.”

He held up both hands in a surrendering gesture. “You got me.”

They both laughed, Angela placing a hand on the muscle of his arm. The skin to skin contact suddenly brought Genji back to the reality of his situation. Angela continued to laugh but his tone of voice died down, the nervous feeling filling his being once again. As his thoughts overwhelmed him, absentmindedly, his palm enclosed around the shuriken, piercing the skin and drawing blood. He flinched as the pain seeped up his arm.

“Genji! Your hand!” Angela dropped her clipboard and reached out to hold his palm outward in hers. “I can’t believe you! Come inside, let me patch this up.”

The crimson trail left two streaks along his wrist as Angela pulled him into the lab, gesturing for him to sit on the medical table. Removing his faceplate, he cursed under his breath in Japanese. This wasn’t how he envisioned his encounter with Angela this evening. 

Angela returned to the table with hydrogen peroxide and a gauze. He thought it amusing that she chose to use old methods instead of her Caduceus staff to heal his injury. Though, he did not mind for he found this method of care to be more intimate. After cleaning the wound, she began to wrap the fabric around his palm. 

“Genji, are you sure everything is alright? You don’t normally space out like that.”

Shame overcame him, trying to focus anywhere but Angela’s upset gaze. “I… Don’t know what came over me. I’ve just been…lost in thought.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She placed her palm against his cheek, her eyes locking with his.

_Idiot. Just leave before you make yourself look more of a fool._

He resisted his own conscience and said, “I’ve been made aware that I am on call for tonight’s departure…” 

Angela’s expression faltered a mere moment, sadness sweeping across her features and then it was gone. “H-How long…?”

“A few weeks at least. Could be a month. We’ll be heading into the heart of one Talon operation base. There’s news of a high grade assassin that was assigned to me as my priority target. I’ve been told that I’m the only one who can match its elusiveness…” He looked down at both of his hands, one robotic, the other flesh.

“I see… I appreciate your thoughts… To come here and tell me yourself before you left.” A sad tremor sounded in her voice. He noticed she did not meet his gaze and continued to distract herself with the medical supplies.

“Angela…” His voice was low, sensuous. He reached out and held her hand from fidgeting but she pulled back.

“Y-You’re all patched up. You can go.” She turned away from him and Genji felt his heart sink. 

He jumped down abruptly from the table which caught Angela by surprise, not expecting him to move so suddenly. She lost her footing and fell backward but Genji reacted fast and cushioned her fall. 

Angela felt heat suffuse her cheeks at their now entwined bodies on the floor. His face was so close to hers as she lay beneath him.

Genji’s cybernetic arm was looped under her neck, his other hand had landed on her thigh, just above the inner sensitive curve of her knee. Neither of them said a word and Genji’s pulse quickened. Seeing as Angela hadn’t thrown him off of her already, peaked his curiosity. His gaze never left hers as his hand moved slowly upward. When he hesitated, she let out a breathy sigh and mumbled, “Don’t stop.” His senses were reeling. He briefly closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the very essence of this encounter changed, time slowed and enclosed the two of them within this moment.

He searched her face, seeing a mischievous dare in Angela’s eyes. He detected a heat burning within those sapphires that matched his own building need. His thumb caressed the underside of her thigh and her eyes fluttered closed.

“No…Angela,” he commanded softly, “open them.”

She did as he asked but her lips parted slightly, her breathing uneven and hot now with anticipation. The silky softness of her porcelain skin simply undid him, he felt himself losing the bit of control he had. Genji lowered his head, brushed his lips across hers, once…twice, wanting to savor the teasing pleasure he brought her. Angela responded by echoing his kisses, moving her lips against his, with his, until desire twisted deep within and he quivered at the feeling of it.

“Genji…” a ragged whisper escaped her lips and she brought a hand up to caress his cheek.

Genji now placing himself more comfortably centered above her, kisses growing urgent, memorizing the contours of her mouth, but it didn’t feel like enough. Wanting to be closer, his hip curved into hers and he was astonished at how painfully aroused he was.

He moved his mouth downward, kissing her jawline, running his tongue and lips lightly down the cord of her throat. Angela’s breathing grew rapid, the rise and fall of her chest bringing her erect nipples below her blouse to Genji’s attention.

“Angela…” his voice laced with hunger, moving his head down over her chest, his tongue touching her nipple through the fabric. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation and she arced up slightly to meet him. As she did, Genji’s fingers feathered over and stroked her inner thigh. Angela tensed, uncertain, but Genji kissed her tension away, her thighs parting wider for him. 

Genji playfully took her blouse button into his mouth between his teeth, undoing it as it popped open. “No bra?” He teased, breathlessly.

“It was… after hours… I was feeling warm…” Angela gasped out the words and Genji chuckled as he popped open another button, his hot breath teasing over her exposed breast. He took the delicate pink bud into his mouth, slowly circling his tongue around it. “Oh my… Genji,” she rasped.

Her soft moans, her back arching up to meet him as her fingers delved through his dark hair made his control wane more than he thought he could bear.

But Genji would bear it. Tonight was for Angela. He had wanted his feelings for her to be known before he left. For he knew not where his path would lead when he departed.

His hip was tucked closer to her, his aching erection brushing against her. His fingers stroked her inner thigh once again, his gaze meeting hers because he wanted to watch the pleasure spread across her features when he passed a finger along her cleft.

Angela’s body went taut as he did just that. “No?” Genji said softly, afraid he was pushing too far.

“Yes.” Angela whispered her disagreement, leaning up to kiss him.  
He pressed soft kisses to her throat, sliding a finger over and over along her cleft, her legs opening even wider, inviting his touch. Genji reached for the swollen nub of her, circling around it gently, slowly at first and then he picked up pace. Her moans grew louder and he swallowed the sounds as he kissed her.

“G-Genji? Her voice shook, “It’s- I’m…”

“I know, move with me…”

She arched her hips in time with his probing fingers against her sensitive bud. He stopped briefly to deeply and passionately kiss her, their tongues clashing together. She parted her lips from his, “Genji…Please…”

He smiled down at her, “Let it go, Angela…” he whispered against her cheek. How he desperately wanted to follow her to where her senses now were.

The rhythm of her hips against his fingers quickened and at last her fingers dug into his arms as she arched up with a soft, sweet cry, pulsing against his hand. The pleasure he took in her sexual release was so acute, it might as well have been his own.

“Genji…” She whispered as she floated back down to reality, “I love you.”

At that moment, he was sure that this was what he wanted.


End file.
